Y todo por una bromita
by dark side of everyone
Summary: extraños acontecimientos como consecuencia de una pequeñísima bromita kushina pov. Un fic muy raro para el reto parejas disparejas del foro arte shinobi


**Soy una irresponsable, pero es que no quería cooperar mi imaginación ya que mi cerebro está agotado por el uso excesivo (En qué diablos pensaba cuando me metí a una prepa técnica, y para colmo de medicina). Discúlpenme.**

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Este Fic participa en el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro Arte Shinobi.**_

_**Kushina POV**_

Si la vida me odia, estoy segura de que hace esto a propósito. Por kami sama Una simple bromita me llevó a este desafortunado destino. Minato es cruel cuando se lo propone "de todas maneras no me arrepiento de haberle hecho esa broma a Fubaka" lo único bueno es que no estaba sola en ese castigo. Al fin he encontrado a alguien que comparta algunos de mis hobbies. (Ser pervertido, hacer bromas, ayudar a los demás y LLEGAR TARDE!). "Este chico me cae bien, es el único divertido dentro de toda esa familia de amargados. Aparte de Mikoto" Continué realizando mi labor mientras murmuraba todas aquellas palabras altisonantes que conocía en contra del estúpido de Fugaku, mientras el me miraba con una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad marcada en su horriblemente estúpido rostro.

-Kushina, lamento esto pero tienes que aprender la lección. No puedes seguir comportándote como una niña, Ya tienes 20 años y eres una jounin, tienes que madurar y dejar atrás tu infantil rencor contra mi esposo- Me habló mi amiga con tono dulce. Lo que me hizo temblar de furia.

-Yo no soy infantil, lo que pasa es que soy alegre y espontánea- Refunfuñé

-Mira, tomatito a la primer provocación haces una rabieta, ah por cierto Minato me dijo que te iba a castigar 2 semanas sin ramen-

-QUÉ?- chillé histérica –NO, MI RAMEN NO, MI ADORADO Y VALIOSO RAMEN NO. Te lo ruego Miko-chan no dejes que me lo quiten- imploré mientras me arrastraba de rodillas y me colgaba de las piernas de mi mejor amiga.

-Ves? No puedes comportarte como un adulto, eres peor que una niña tomatito-

-Se acabó. Fugaku Uchiha acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte. No sólo me has insultado 2 veces, sino que te has metido con lo más sagrado y valioso para mí-

-Kushina-san usted es muy genial para mancharse las manos con la sangre de él- murmuró mi compañero de castigo.

-Kawaii. Lo escucharon me dijo genial!- Grité mientras estrechaba en mis brazos al niño –Por eso lo adoro- y le planté un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar

-Ya tomate, no sabía que eras una pedófila (1) en potencia, de ser así no te dejaría con mi primito- Exclamó Fubaka, mientras me arrebataba con preocupación actuada al niñito de mis brazos.

-Fugaku, te acaban de salvar la vida y tú vas y la riegas- murmuró mi amiga con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Mi ataque de ira creció más y liberé un poco de mi instinto asesino al idear la forma más brutal de torturar al baka que tenía frente a mí. Pero cuando iba a poner en práctica mi plan el niño volvió a hablar

-Kushina-san, ya le dije que no vale la pena- Pero yo ya no podía escucharlo, estaba cegada por la ira

-Obito-chan, ni lo intentes. Cuando ella se pone así sólo hay 3 cosas que la distraen y ninguna está disponible- Le murmuró mi amiga al niño.

-mire Kushina-san, traigo ramen y una novela icha icha- me mostró el pequeño niño

-Kawaii. Eres grandioso-Lo alabé y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Le planté un beso en cada una y su sonrojo se incrementó. "**Por su bien espero que el Uchiha no haga otro comentario**" habló el Kyuubi en mi interior.

-Bueno ahora los 2 continúen que todavía no han acabado- Exclamó mi amiga

-todavía falta mucho. ¿Cómo esperan que 2 personas recojamos todo este confeti?- reclamé indignada. Y es que en verdad era mucho confeti "_Ya ni recuerdo cuantas bolsas usamos_"

-Ustedes lo hicieron, ustedes lo limpian- Contestó simplemente mi amiga.

-Pero no es justo. Ni siquiera me dejan usar a los clones- seguí con mi berrinche.

-En lugar de estar haciendo rabietas deberías ponerte a trabajar, no llevas ni la décima parte- Indignada le di la espalda y tomé la escoba para iniciar con mi labor.

-Si terminan rápido, los llevaré a comer ramen- nos dijo mi amiga. El chico y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice y a velocidad supersónica limpiamos todo el desorden.

-Listo. Miko-chan, ahora debes pagarnos- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¡No cabe duda que eres mi alma gemela! Si tan solo fueras 10 años mayor- Lloriqueé con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Se lo voy a decir a Minato. Esto es oro- Exclamó el idiota con burla

-Te voy a dejar sin descendencia- exclamé con voz tétrica y antes de que intentara escapar lo sujeté con mis cadenas de chakra.

-Eso sí que no, hazle lo que quieras pero su capacidad para tener hijos se mantiene. Él _tiene _que darme como mínimo 5 hijos- Exclamó mi amiga con una voz más tétrica que la mía. Y después nos arrastró a todos hacia el puesto Ichiraku, un local reciente que se había convertido en mi favorito.

Por primera vez sentí un poco de compasión por el baka y es que desde un principio era obvio quien iba a pagar la cuenta (mi amiga era una especialista practicante del _Yo invito, tú pagas _(2) y ni mi alma gemela ni yo teníamos dinero). Habíamos comido 9 porciones yo, 7 mi alma gemela y Mikoto-chan 4 y él a pesar de que no comió tuvo que pagar por todos.

-Miko-chan, me alegra que al fin hayas aprendido algo de mí, aparte de la ley del codo –

-Atragantarse con ramen, no es algo de lo que deba estar orgullosa- Sentenció Fugaku enfadado y ya le iba a replicar cuando mi amiga tuvo una extraña reacción

-ME ESTÁS DICIENDO GORDA?- reclamó en un grito con voz tétrica para después romper en llanto. Miré a mi alma gemela y con una mirada cómplice escapamos del lugar antes de que la bomba estallara.

-Ufff, pensé que no lo lograríamos- Exclamamos al unísono al llegar a las puertas de la aldea.

-Con que aquí estaban- escuchamos una dulce voz femenina que nos resultó extremadamente aterradora y un escalofrió nos recorrió el cuerpo y al mirarnos un mismo pensamiento pasó por nuestras mentes "_moriremos lenta y dolorosamente"_.

-hola, Miko-chan- me volteé y la encaré con algo de temor "**Corre**" era lo que me decía mi bijuu "si corro nos irá peor, hay que intentar calmarla"

-Valiente mejor amiga y primito que tengo, son un par de cobardes- Dijo con un tono dulce que era escalofriante -Me insultan y ellos corren para salvar sus traseros, eso es traición- susurró para después lanzarse contra nosotros, sin darnos oportunidad de decir algo. Yo llevé la peor parte por ser la mayor ya que ella dijo 'no puedo golpearlo muy fuerte, tan sólo tiene 10'

Ya en el hospital, tuve la desgracia de que me tocara junto a Fugaku y para colmo tuve que permanecer más tiempo del necesario como 'castigo por ser una mala amiga'

En el lío que me metí por una bromita con _confeti._

**Bueno, sé que es algo raro, pero es lo único que salió.**

**Por un review no se quedan pobres **


End file.
